How could I forget?
by mathmaddy
Summary: What will happen when Natsu loses his memory, and the only way to get it back is for him to spend time with his soul-mate. Unfortunately, nobody knows who that is.Will it be his old friend or his new partner? First, they try Lisanna, but when Lucy finds out it's working, she leaves Fairy Tail. Will Natsu be able to convince her to stay, or will it be too late. Read to find out.
1. Updates

**I was writing a new fan-fiction when I decided all the writing had made me want to read one. So I did, and it was really long and awesome, but it looked like the author had stopped writing it. Then, I sent them a private message having to do with the story. After that, the replied saying that my idea was really good, and they said I could be a good author one day. That's when I realized, I could write a good story, if only I didn't stop in the middle. So I decided to write some more of my newest fan-fiction, Ignored. I wrote about four chapters of that and was looking at the stats of that. Then I became interested in the stats of this one. Then, I realized that a lot of people had started reading this, and it was my job as an author to finish it, even if I didn't want to. That would be like the author of Harry Potter or Percy Jackson to just stop between books saying they were bored, or they didn't like the story. So I decided to read the first chapter. And when I read the first chapter the first thing I thought was, really, this is it. The chapter was really short, and the writing was terrible. I could've written that as a ten year old. I was ashamed. And here I had always thought I was a pretty good writer. So I decided to update the chapter and make it better. Thank you, to all my poor readers who waited for me and I'm sorry for all of those people who waited for me to do this. I also want to apologize for the bad writing and late updates. While I'm here, I don't own Fairy Tail, I wish I did, but sadly...(looks down)**


	2. Amnesia

**I wish I owned Fairy Tail, but sadly, I don't have that kind of commitment or luck.**

Natsu's POV

I blinked slowly as I stared up at the ceiling. Except, what I was staring at wasn't the ceiling, it was a face. I blinked a few time and rubbed my eyes. The face was still there. The more I stared, the more it looked familiar. The face belonged to a woman. She had a big smile and wavy white hair that fell off her face. I continued to study her. Nope nothing. I decided to smell her. I know it sounds kind of weird and creeper-ish, but it wasn't. Not in the way I was using it at least. Besides, we had to be close, otherwise she wouldn't be here. Unfortunately, the smell didn't bring any recognition either. I scrunched up my nose in confusion before it hit me. "I got it," I screamed, "You're the nurse!" I was pretty confident in my answer too, until she laughed, that is. "Natsu, you're so funny when you're confused," the woman was practically out of breath she was laughing so hard. "Are you…." my mind trailed off. Who else could she be? The fact that I didn't know her irritated me, especially since I didn't know her. As he was thinking he was subconsciously growling, out loud. The mage started laughing again. "You're so funny Natsu, you're growling even though there's no enemy here." An enemy? Where? Who would be after him? Wait who was he? The girl had said something about summer. He loved summer. Even though he didn't know what summer was. Was it summer now? "Natsu" there was a new girl this time, "It seems like you're finally awake." This time she had blue hair in pigtails. She was tiny, and wasn't his age. Did he really know her? He must have, because she seemed familiar too. Her voice was kind of soothing. Not in a 'I love you' type of way but more of a 'calm down everything is going to be okay' type of way. "It seems that Natsu has some type of amnesia," whispered the white haired girl. Once again she was going on about summer. Wait, summer couldn't have amnesia. Even though he didn't know what amnesia was, he was still pretty sure it couldn't have it. He was also pretty sure it couldn't be confused. And how could it be awake? It was then that he had realized that he had spoken everything out loud. The two girls laughed. "We're not talking about summer the season," the blue haired girl explained, "We're talking about you," the white haired girl finished. Him? He was Natsu? Well, he guessed that explained a lot. Just then he heard some sort of bang from below him. It was soon followed by a crack, and before he knew it, he had fallen into some sort of large room. _Gray had better run 'cause when I catch him, I'm gonna kill that bastard!_ that was the first thought that came to my mind, except I later realized that I didn't know who Gray was. Whoever he was, I seemed to hate him. I looked around the place. Let's just say, it was a wreck. There were broken chairs and tables all over. There were pieces of broken ceramic and shards of glass. There were a few people knocked out on the floor, along with what looked like smashed cake. In the corner, two girls sat at a high table in a couple of bar stools. He didn't recognize the one with the short, light-blue hair and glasses, but he did recognize the yellow-haired one. The fact was confirmed when he smelled her scent, it was definitely familiar. To him, it was like smelling… what smelled really good? Meat? No, hers was more dainty than that. Flowers? No, he didn't like to smell flowers. He had almost gotten there when the white haired girl from before grabbed him and pulled him over to the center. "Natsu, this is the rest of the guild, Fairy Tail." Just by looking at them, he could tell they were certainly characters. They immediately smothered him and talked to him. _Geez, this is annoying_ said a voice inside of him. Suddenly, an unfamiliar voice called out "Oi, Natsu, just because you're wounded, don't think I'll go easy on you!" "Huuh?" I asked voicing my confusion, "Who're you?" "Great joke Natsu," the voice chided, "but don't think you'll" "Wait!" I interrupted, "Are you Gray?" "Y-Yeah," he replied, now confused. "I see," I said, "It seems I have to kill you." "W-What?" he asked, "Why?" "Because," I inhaled deeply to be dramatic, "A voice in my head told me to. "Oh," he taunted, "so know you listen to voices in your head do you flame brain?" I seriously didn't like this guy, wait, did he say flame brain? "Whoah, so I have like, fire for a brain?" I asked, "That's so cool." He stopped. The rest of the so-called guild turned to look at me. "I forgot to mention that he might have amnesia," replied the blue haired girl meekly. 'Wait, so you don't know who I am," confirmed 'Gray'. "No, why should I?" I asked, "Were you guys important to me or something?" The rest of the people slumped down in their chairs or walked back to the bar but I watched in horror as she got up and left. The yellow haired girl. _Great, now you've made Lucy cry. Again. Go apologize, or Lucy won't let you in her bed tonight, _it urged. I wanted to apologize, for some reason, making her cry made me feel awful, but before I got the chance, she was gone. I ran out of the guild after her. But she was already gone. I slumped back inside. The white haired mage started going through the list of people. I didn't care who they were, I only cared about her, but she was gone. It felt like two years, but it was probably only a couple hours before it ended. "the girl who just left was," she didn't have time to finish tough, because before she could, I passed out. I had dreams while I was unconscious. Well, not really dreams. There was only one. I was chasing her, but I never saw her face. I ran faster, I was almost upon her, and then she disappeared.


	3. The Rainbow Sakura

**I don't own Fairy Tail but, like many people, I wish I did.**

Natsu's POV

When I woke up this time, I actually saw the ceiling. No one was in the room, they were all talking in the room from before. If I really tried, I could hear what they were talking about. It was me. Something about getting my memories back and a soul mate. I didn't care about my memories that much, I mean, what if I had done something horrible in my earlier life. This was my chance to get a new start. Maybe she would like me better if I remade myself I thought. I was thinking about her again. I must have been really close to her. No wonder I liked her a lot. I sniffed the air for her scent. I smelled something faint and old. It must be from a few days ago, I decided. That made me sad for some reason. I wish she had come to visit me. Maybe I had made her really upset. I should apologize, I decided. I walked out into the big room from before to leave, but as soon as I got in there, I was stopped and bombarded with questions. "Who do you like Natsu?" asked some guy with blueish gray hair. "Idiot, how is he supposed to remember?" asked another guy with bushy brown hair. He was smoking a pipe. "Calm down!" shouted this short old man. He had white hair, at least what was left of it. He must be important, I thought, because everyone listened to him. When I looked up at him, I noticed that Mira was once again beside me. She was really clingy. I wished she would just leave me alone. "That's the master," she whispered to me. A master huh, that explained a lot. "Now, anybody who has any leads can come to me, Natsu, you come as well. The rest of you just calm down and continue your daily lives." he ordered. I listened. Apparently a lot of people had leads, because other than three or four people, everyone else started to walk up. I had just started to walk up, when I noticed her walking in. I had smelled her scent just before she had walked in the door, but I had thought it was too good to be true. I had gotten myself in the perfect position to watch her and still pretend to be listening when Mira pulled me to the front of the line. The master and mira decided to make two lines, and they could each answer the people. I didn't understand why I had to be at the front the whole time if I wasn't going to be doing anything. Apparently, I was supposed to help them, and try to learn some of their names, but all I heard was the same name over and over again. It was all "What about Lisanna, they were childhood friends." I didn't know who Lisanna was, but I was pretty sure it wasn't the girl from before. I caught a quick glimpse of her as the line was shifting. She looked like she was happy now, and I was glad. Finally, all of the lines came to an end and the master announced the 'winner'. I hated that everyone acted like I was some prize to be won. She didn't though. She seemed just as irritated with the whole thing as I was. After they had announced the whole thing, she left. I was distracted as I was watching her leave, but I quickly realized that Mira had disappeared. She quickly reappeared behind me, but this time she had a different girl with her. She looked almost identical to Mira except her hair was shorter and she had a red tattoo on her right shoulder. It was red, just like mine. Maybe we did know each other. "This is Lisanna," Mira explained in a gentle voice. It made me feel like I was a kid. "She's my sister, and if you want to get your memories back, you'll have to spend time with her." I didn't really want to spend time with her, or any of these other people for that matter. All I really wanted to do was spend time with her I decided. _I mean, how hard could it be to ask for ten minutes away from my other Nakama? _I recognized this voice. It was the one who told me to kill Gray and to apologize to Lucy. I decided to listen to the voice. It seemed really smart. He was just about to ask when Lisanna started to drag him away. The rest of his supposed friends followed. As she dragged him out of the guild, he struggled to memorize the layout of the strange city, until he realized it was the same one from his dream. If ti was the same one from the dream, then I knew exactly where she was, I was just about to take the final turn when Lisanna pulled me away. "Natsu, the park is this way," she said. So what if the park was that way? I wondered Who cared? It certainly wasn't me. We had just gotten to the park when I realized that this was where I had lost the girl from before. I studied everything about the park, and I was just about to give up on searching for her at the park when I saw her golden hair hanging down from one of the branches. I smiled, maybe the park wasn't so bad after all. I mean, she liked it here. Suddenly I remembered something about this park.

(flashback)

We were back at the guild and we were preparing for the Sakura festival. The sakura in Magnolia looked like rainbows as the fell down. She was so excited to see them, she had been going on about it for a week, but then that night, she had gotten sick. She was so upset that she wasn't able to see the sakura, that he had dug it up. The same one she was on now. And he put it on a boat so he could float it around her house. He was so happy to see the look on her face, that he didn't even care when he got in trouble.

(flashback ends)

"Hey!" I said, "This is where I dug up that Sakura once." I was so excited to get my memory back, and by the looks on everyone else's faces, they were too. I barely noticed when she got down from the tree and left. I turned around and went to the tree, but by the time I was there, she was already gone. Apparently everyone else thought this was part of my remembering process, because they just called me back. I was left to wonder for the rest of the day. I knew I loved her, but did she love me back? I wondered what I would do if she hated me. Maybe not having my memories was a good thing. What if I had done something horrible to her. Maybe, if I got my memories back, I wouldn't be able to live with myself anymore. I thought about that all day. And all day, I was in my own little world.


	4. I Don't Know!

**If you guys haven't caught on by now, I'll tell you again. I. clearly. don't. own. Fairy Tail. **

Natsu's POV

This time, in my dream, I followed her to a strange mansion. The estate was large with a maze and everything. She ran into the maze. "Let's play a game. How about hide and seek?" she said. It wasn't really a question. "No fair!" I called, "I don't know this place!" Suddenly, the scenery changed, and we were in a meadow. It was right by the forest. She ran into the forest. "Then how about here?" she asked. "You should know this place!' she called. "I-I don't!" I shouted. "I don't know this place." I heard someone laugh. It wasn't her. "Come, find her. Find her before I do!" I didn't know who the voice belonged to, but I knew it wasn't friendly. Suddenly, I heard her scream and I woke up. It was just a dream, I thought. She's okay. She's not hurt. I looked at my surroundings. I was in a place I had never seen before. It was big, but it was messy. There were objects all around and memos nearby. He looked at some of them. There were some shells by a place called Galuna Island. His first S-class mission. Even though he wasn't S-class it said. He looked around some more. He had only spent about five minutes looking around before his stomach protested. He went into the kitchen. There were plates and bowls everywhere, but all of them were old, so he must have been getting food somewhere else. He looked in the fridge. Sure enough, there was no food there, at least not that he could eat. He decided to walk around the town and try to find the guild as they called it. Maybe they could help him find food. As soon as he got there, he smelled her. Suddenly, he was nervous. He wanted to talk to her, but he didn't know what to say. Finally, someone from the guild noticed him waiting outside and ushered him in. As he came in, she looked up at the doors. As soon as she saw him though, she went back to her conversation. Her voice was so, so, wonderful. He couldn't think of any other way to describe it. Suddenly, the bastard he knew as Gray walked over there. Immediately, they started talking. Later he got jealous as whatever Gray had said made her laugh. He loved her laugh, but for her to laugh must mean that they were close. He didn't want anyone else getting close to her. Anyone that was male, that is. He marched over to where Gray was. It wasn't until ten seconds later that he realized Gray was already talking to Lisanna. He marched over there. "Hey," he called. Gray ignored him. "I'm talking to you ice prick." At this, Gray turned around. "Oh, and what does an idiot like you need from me?" he asked, clearly challenging him. "I have a question!" I said. I hadn't exactly gotten the hang of trash talking yet. "Ooh a question," taunted Gray, "And what would that be?" "I wanted to know who gave you permission to talk to her." By her, he had meant, well, her. He didn't mean Lisanna. If he had meant her than he would have just said her name, but apparently, the idiot he was talking to thought he meant Lisanna. "Oi, did you already claim her?" asked some weird guy with a bunch of piercings. "What?" I asked "How do I do that?" "Listen, you can only do it if you're a dragon slayer. And it's not really something you can do. It's something you feel. First,you get distracted around her. Then, you realize you love everything about her. Then, you start to dream about her. After that, she's all you can think about. Finally, you get really protective of her." As Gajeel explained this whole process, I was thinking. I wondered if she had already claimed someone else. Wait, was she even capable of doing that? It's not that she couldn't be a dragon slayer, but she was a girl. Wait, he didn't think you had to be a dragon slayer to do all of those things. Wait, he was a dragon slayer? "Are you even listening to me?" asked, well, whoever was talking to me. "What did you say?" I asked. I must have missed something. "I was thinking." After I had said that, a bunch of people started laughing. 'Well," he said, "that proves it. Natsu has claimed her, now none of the guys are allowed to talk to Lisanna." he said, loudly, that way everyone could hear. Why did everyone think that he liked Lisanna. I mean, sure she was nice but, it's not like he dreamed about her. Or thought about her. Or really cared if she liked someone else. Just then, Mira called out that it was time for everyone to go on the next 'date'. I didn't know if you could really call it that. It's not like we would be alone. The whole guild would be there. Well, almost the whole guild. She wouldn't be there, would she. Mira announced that they would go on a picnic. Just like in my dream, thought Natsu. Wait, that would mean that she was in trouble. But he didn't know how to get to the meadow by the forest, the scenery had just changed. Natsu followed behind the rest of the people. He wished they would go faster, after all, she could get hurt. I sighed with relief when I noticed that her scent wasn't anywhere around here. Maybe my dreams were just dreams, they wouldn't actually come true. I had just thought that when Lucy came up here with a different guy. "Oh," she said, "I didn't realize you guys would be here. I was just thinking that this would be a nice place to have a picnic, but if you guys are her…" she trailed off. "It's okay, I know a good place we can picnic in the forest," said the guy. "Wait, don't go in there, it's too dangerous!" I shouted. She looked at me, debating whether or not she should listen. "I-I don't think we should go," she said. I was relieved. Suddenly, the guy she was with transformed into a weird creature and dragged her into the forest. "Natsuuu!" she screamed, "Heelp!" I rushed into the forest but once I had gotten in, I couldn't see where they had went. All I heard was her continue to scream for help and the monsters weird laughter. "If you want your friend back, you're going to have to find me first," it said."I don't know this place, " I called, "I don't know!" I sank to my knees and started to cry. I don't know. I thought.


	5. Should I Continue

Hey! It's me, the author. I was wondering if I should continue this story. Not many people seem to be continuing to read it, and I think part of it may be because it's not very long, but I was wondering if the story was good. I haven't really been getting any comments either, so I was wondering if I should just quit writing this one and take it down. I'm not really one of those authors who cares about how many reviews and expects writers to comment every chapter, but I have only received about nine comments and I don't know whether I should continue it or not now that I have the time. Mathmaddy


	6. The Hideout

I rushed deeper into the forest, terrified of what might happen to her. I desperately sniffed the air for her scent, but all the forest smells blended together and masked it. Her voice seemed to echo against the trees as I heard her screaming, yelling for me to protect her. Her blind faith I'm me made me happy, but it also terrified me. Even if I was able to find her, I still wouldn't be able to save her. I had no memories of any of my magic, and I couldn't just fight it off with my fists.  
Suddenly, I heard it. There was laughter. I leaned against a nearby tree as the vision enveloped my surroundings. I was running after her. The forest vulcan that lived near her had taken her as revenge for years ago, when he had taken Lisanna. I had struggled to find the creature, but I finally found him near the base where I grew up, raising Happy. I was going to show it to her, but I guess it found her instead. I could feel the anger grow inside of me as I found the beast, about to tale over Lucy. "Fire dragons roar!" I screamed. The vision faded away from me. Even though the vision had taken up precious time, I know had a lead as to where she was, and an idea of where to look for her. I started to head to our secret base, the earlier unknown now familiar. "Stop it! Let me go!" Hearing her scream angered me more than anything. I rushed there faster than even I thought was possible. When I got there, sure enough, I recognized the beast. It was the one who had attacked us that night. I used the same attack I had used before, the main reason being it was the only technique I knew. The other was because I thought it would be fitting to use the same attack on him, showing him the true difference in our power, even though I was currently incredibly weak. The only flaw in my plan was the fact that the monster was at least ten feet tall, so when he was attacked he dropped her. I rushed over to save her in time, catching her just before she hit the ground. We had just gotten up when she hugged me. I could feel myself blush as her body was pressed against mine. "Thanks, I knew you'd save me Natsu," she said, smiling for the first time.  
"y-yeah, it's no problem, but we should probably get back, these woods can be pretty dangerous," I replied awkwardly, trying to hide my blush. I immediately felt like cracking my head open against a tree when her smile instantly faded at the thought of going back to the others.  
On the way back, I filled the silence with talk about my memory I recovered. Telling her all about the Vulcan I defeated and how it had first taken Lisanna, not bothering to recount the time it had taken her. After all, she already knew that, right?  
When we got back to the edge of the woods, I heard the other guild members calling our names. I couldn't wait to tell them about my memories of the Vulcan and our secret fort, and of how I had saved her from the evil monster. Lisanna instantly rushed into me, hugging me tightly. "Thank goodness you're okay," she said, still squeezing me. I was too distracted to reply as I saw Lucy head away from the cliff and back into town. 


	7. Lifetime Oppurtunities

Normal POV

When she heard Natsu talking all about his memories with him and Lisanna, it felt like something was stabbing her directly in the heart. He seemed so happy, and she wanted him to be happy, but he was happy with Lisanna, and she couldn't really be happy for him, which just upset her even more. She felt like telling him how she felt regardless, but it just didn't seem right, after all, he barely knew her know. And by the time he remembers he'll have a firm relationship with Lisanna, she thought. So instead of going to the guild like she usually did, she stayed home like she had been.

Something must have changed Lucy's mind on the way, because she ended up going there to see the pink-haired goof ball anyway. After all, it would be rude to just leave, she should at least say thankyou for saving her. She quickly headed to the guild, excited to have a reason to go for once. She finally had her usual bounce back in her step as she headed over to Fairy Tail.

When she got to Fairy Tail, she was a little dismayed to see Natsu over by the table with Lisanna, before she realized that it was only natural that he would be by her. So, instead of going up and thanking him like she had planned, she turned and was just about to leave when she hears something inside her head telling her to stay. She turned back around, only to find that it wasn't in her head, but rather right behind her.

She stared at Natsu and the way he peered at her anxiously. "Oh, well, I just came to say thanks for saving me yesterday. I'm sorry if I kind of ruined your date," Lucy said sheepishly. "Huh?" Natsu stared at her very confused before he finally figured out what she'd meant. "Oh, that thing, it was no problem. Actually, I was just looking for a reason to get up and stretch my muscles." He blurted the last part out quickly, since it wasn't what he was planning on saying. He felt like banging his head on the nearby pole. He had meant to confess to her, so maybe they could spend some time together, but instead he made her look like a distraction.

Lucy looked down at her watch, looking for an excuse to leave the awkward conversation. "It's that late already?" Lucy asked, genuinely surprised. Somehow she had managed to spend a whole hour here, just waiting for the conversation to pick up. "Sorry, I have to go," she said quickly before running out the door. She really did have stuff to do. She promised one of her old friends that she'd meet up with them for lunch today. She glanced at her watch again. Perfect, just enough time to get home and change, she thought.

She had just gotten changed and was planning to head out when she saw Natsu just sitting on her bed patiently, something Natsu's don't often do. "What do you want Natsu," she said exasperated, before remembering that he had lost his memory. "Did you break something?" He shook his head, choosing not to use his words. "Did you want something?" When she asked this, he nodded his head furiously. "What do you want?" She asked, she didn't have time for this. "Guess!" He said playfully. "Natsu, I don't have time for this, I have to leave and go see an old friend of mine." After she said that, he gave her the usual Natsu pout. "No!" he shouted grabbing her hand before she was able to open the door.

"Ughhh," Lucy groaned, "What do you want Natsu?" She was at the end of her rope right now. "I want to spend time with you," he said, peering up at her with his dark, onyx eyes. They melted away all of her frustration, and Lucy was torn. Should she spend the day with Natsu, her secret and somewhat forbidden love, or with her old friend she hadn't seen in a while, and might not get to see again? Both were possibly once in a lifetime opportunities. Lucy decided to just take Natsu with her, he loved eating and they could all have fun after words. "Come on Natsu, if you don't hurry up, I'll be late!" She smiled and looked back at him, but turned around just before his grin spread across his entire face.


	8. Love is a Complicated Thing

**A/N Sorry for the really long no updates period. I'm just really bad about my commitment to stories. luckily, I am forcing myself to wait to start this other story I want to type, so it has inspired me to get my stories done with. Especially since more people would want to read a finished story. Anyway, thanks for continuing to read this crappy thing. ~Mathmaddy**

Lucy pulled Natsu into the small cafe along the road, happy to have him to herself for once. Sure he and Lisanna might be dating, but her and Natsu were still team-mates, and it was important for them to get to know each other. Or rather, for him to get to know her, after all, she already knew all of his favorite foods, what would make him laugh, when he was smiling even though he wanted to cry, how to cheer him up when he was down, and even the fierceness of his eyes when he was protecting a comrade. She knew everything about him. But she knew that that wasn't enough if he didn't love her back.

She brushed away her sad thoughts and opened the door, searching for Levy. She was going to go to the new bookstore, but she supposed that settling for lunch and finding something else to do would have to work judging by the two dragon slayers already bored in the small cafe. She wished she had brought her camera because this would have been the perfect moment to snap some shots of Gajeel and Levy together, although based on how Gajeel was acting, she wouldn't be able to get a good one without letting up her secret pictures. She sighed and figured out what she wanted just as the waitress came over.

After lunch, they roamed the streets, looking for something to entertain the clearly bored dragon slayers before they destroyed something. They were just about to give up and go home when a newspaper flew into Lucy's face. Well, it was more of a flyer really, but it was for a street fair in the neighboring town. They all decided that it would be fun to go, but it was getting late, and they couldn't take the train with the two dragon slayers so they decided to stay the night at an inn and go to the fair the next day. Lucy couldn't be happier. Not only did she get to spend all day with Natsu, she would also get to spend the next one with him as well. Lucy was laying in her bed contently when she felt something move under the covers. She saw a lump and pushed it away, off the bed when she heard a loud "Oww," coming from it. She wearily turned on the lamp next to her and leaned over her bd to investigate the strange lump when she saw something pink. She squinted trying to make out the shape of the lump. "Natsu?" she asked confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Huh, oh I had a bad dream. And well, something about you seems kind of...I don't know, motherly?" He asked her. _Oh, so she seemed like a mother. She wished she had a soothing or a comforting feeling on him. Or she at least calmed him, or was familiar, but she guessed she was always kind of like a mom to him, in a weird sort of way. A way that she constantly hated._

_Crap, I told her she was like a mom. That must've made her feel old, and now she'll have the wrong idea of how I feel about her. But… I couldn't just tell her she was soothing or comforting, or that when I'm around her my heart beats faster and time slows down, or that whenever I watch her I'm not confused anymore, and everything seems right. _

Lucy tried to act natural, but she had trouble hiding the way he heat sped up when he suddenly crawled into her bed. "N-Natsu, What are you doing?" she asked, startled by his rash actions. "Huh? Well, if I'm with you, then I won't be scared anymore. No more bad dreams." He said, childishly, no rather innocently, like he was lost in this ever changing world. He probably was. "R-Right, sorry, I forgot." Lucy tried to hide her embarrassment as she was about to say she was distracted before she realized Natsu had already fallen asleep.

When she woke up, Lucy realized Natsu was hugging her and warming her up. It wasn't a stuffed animal hug though, where you hug for comfort, it was more of a soft, gentle, reassuring hug, to make sure she wouldn't leave. She was about to slip out of his arms and go eat breakfast with levy and Gajeel, who were currently knocking on the door when she heard Natsu mumble. "No, Lucy, you hafta stay, stay with me forever. Just like, old times, you gotta comfort me."

Just then, Levy and Gajeel stepped in the room and lucy tried to hid her enormous blush by pulling the blankets up as far as she could. "Awww, that's adorable. You're always with Natsu, aren't you? Forever apparently" Levy teased. "So, how have things been going between you two?" She asked. "Badly, On our latest mission he lost his memory. It was all my fault and now he barely knows a thing. Anyway, he and Lisanna are meant to be together, because he's always getting back memories about her. He just came along because he felt like it, so don't mind him." Lucy explained everything. She had forgotten that Gajeel and Levy weren't around the guild much. Instead, they preferred to take longer assignments was slightly happy to get it all out of her system, but it couldn't have come at a worse time, because she realized that the Natsu she had assumed was asleep and was just dreaming was actually awake, barely conscious, the entire time.


	9. Don't Stop Time is Ticking

"W-Wait, does that mean…" he trailed off. "Even though he still had no idea, what her name was, their relationship had always seemed so natural. So real. But still, he had never thought that the girl hee had always admired from afar would have liked him back.

"N-No it's not like that. I was just a little hurt since we used to be friends and now you don't remember anything about me, you don't even know my name, like everyone else at thee guild." Lucy looked down sadly. "Anyway, I, um, I have to go." She said, running away, forgetting completely forgetting their plans for the day. She took the train back to Magnolia and rushed into her house. She opened up the cabinet above her desk and took out three pieces of paper and envelopes.

One of them was for her landlady and she explained that she wouldn't be staying there anymore, and left that month's rent in it too. Then, she addressed one to the guild telling them that she was taking a leave of absence but to not worry, she would keep all their secrets to herself. Not that she knew any secrets anyway. And finally, she wrote one to Natsu. This was the most painful to write, and she was finally able to confess all of her feelings for him. She also told him they would never see each other again, but it wasn't his fault. She just realized that her life wasn't what it was supposed to be, what she'd wanted it to be. She'd always thought that they had cared for each other in a special way, but… She'd been with so many guys she didn't know what love was anymore. That's why she was leaving, and, in a way, it was true. She left the notes on top of the desk in clear sight, but at the last second hid the one for Natsu in the cabinet. He didn't need to read that. She packed up the rest of her things and left, heading for the train station.

All Natsu could do was lay there for the rest of the day. So she hadn't loved him back after all. He had always prepared for that, but for some reason, it still hurt. After all, he would do anything for her, but he guessed some things weren't meant to be, although, this had felt likee it was meant to be. Like nothing could break them apart. But something did. He slumped his shoulders, and sank into the bed when Levy came in. "Hey, have you seen Lucy?" She asked urgently. "Huh? Oh she left about half an hour ago." He replied numbly. "This is bad Natsu" she said urgently, "We have to hurry before she disappears. Before she leaves forever." Levy had finally gotten the true meaning of Lucy's late night words when she had spoken to her the previous night. She had assumed that it was just the drunk part of Lucy talking but now she realized her friend was serious. They ran as fast as they could back to Magnolia and gathered up the guild to search for her.

They went to her apartment to search for any clues, and sure enough there were two notes lying on her desk. One to the guild, and one to her landlady. They read the note to the guild out loud and everyone pretty much accepted that she had left. Natsu was about to leave with everyone else when Gajeel called him back. "Oi, Salamander, didn't you notice anything strange?" He asked. "Not really," Natsu replied. "Her smell is thick coming from this cabinet, and it's locked. But not only that, it's a little different. There's the smell of tears." Natsu tried opening it, but just ended up burning the door off instead. Oh well, to each their own.

Natsu ripped open the letter addressed to him and read it. Some of the words were smudged from her tears falling on the paper, but he got most of what it said. She sort of had a point. He didn't know her name, or anything about her. There were probably so many people out there who knew her better than he did, so many guys. So many guys out there who loved her so much less than he did, yet they knew more about her than he did, or had had more dates with her, had gotten a chance to kiss her. Like he would never be able to do, since she was gone forever.

Suddenly, he had an idea. Lucy would be taking the train. He rushed to the park and dug up their tree a second time and hung a banner on it. It said, "I love you" on it, and he knew it was perfect. He raced it down the stream by the train station and hoped Lucy would be there. Suddenly, he realized he was at the wrong one. Lucy was at the other train station. He leapt of the boat and raced across town, completely forgetting about it in his rush to get there in time.


	10. How Could I Forget?

**A/N Ok, last chapter. I've really enjoyed writing this for you guys and I hope you all enjoyed it. I especially want to thank all of you who have stuck with this story until the very end. I know it wasn't easy and sometimes I didn't update very quickly, but I've tried my best. It's just in time too, because I have a big English project coming up and I won't have the time/be motivated to type a whole bunch. And so, then there was one and a half fanfictions left to write, with at least two more on the way. Well, here's the chapter.**

Natsu raced through the train station, haunted by images of Lucy's blond hair. The only reason he also had memories of Lisanna was because he had always taken her to places that he loved as a child. I mean, sure lianna was nice and all, but to be honest, he had always thought she was a bit pushy and wherever he took her, he had at least ten times as much fun as when he and Lisanna was gone. He couldn't really come up with a reason other than she was her. All those feelings he had felt the entire time, it was love in it's purest form.

He quickly ran through all the trains, searching for her as quickly as he could, moving to the next one when she wasn't there. Finally, he had searched all of the trains except one. Time seemed to slow down and every second dragged on as he raced towards the train as it started to pull out of the station. He grabbed on the back rail just a the walkway ended. There was only one problem, he got train sick.

He struggled to keep from falling off the back of the train while sick, doing everything he could to catch someone's attention. He even knocked on the glass multiple times. As he was swinging around wildly from the back of the train, he could make out the golden locks of Lucy's hair. And the faint smell of her scent. She was on this one. His efforts to stay on the train doubled and he held onto the thing like his life depended on it, which, it kind of did. Suddenly, the door opened. Outward. And hit Natsu in the gut and knocked one of his hands off the train.

Lucy

The train had only just left the train station when she thought she saw something pink bobbing up and down from the back of the train. It looked sort of like Natsu's hair, but it couldn't be him. She must just be hallucinating. She shook her head and took the tea offered to her by the hostess. She was sipping it when she saw the mess of pink in the back again, this time with a face and moving back and forth. She nearly choked on the tea and decided to go out and investigate. Even if there was nothing there she was sure she could use the fresh air.

She walked slowly to the back of the train, trying to maintain her balance. It was easier than she thought it would be, so she was able to pick up the pace. She started to open the door gingerly, but the wind caught it and thrust it all the way open. She heard what sounded like ean 'oof' with someone throwing up afterwards. She stepped out onto the platform to see Natsu hanging off the train with one hand. She quickly ran to his assistance, but the wind pressure was too much for him to bring his other hand forward enough for her to reach it. She felt a feeling of dread as his fingers started to slip off the train. And in even more horror as only his fingers remained.

"What are you doing? Why are you here Natsu?!" She screamed. "You can't die, not now. Not like this. Not ever. You've beaten too many enemies to die from falling off a train, protected me too many times. Why?!" Lucy was in tears as she screamed everything. "Because, I love you, Lucy." "No, I-I love you too. I have since the first day. For forever." Natsu just smiled as the last of his fingers fell off the rail keeping him on the train when…

It stopped. Natsu's motion sickness wore off and he finished pulling himself on the train. Lucy hugged him, close to her and kissed his head, as his motion sickness started again, and he fell asleep, all his energy exerted from the day. "You remembered," she said quietly. "My name." "How could I forget," he mumbled, before falling into a deep sleep.

Apparently, the track had been mysteriously torn away, so they had to go back to Magnolia and take a different train to their destination, but Lucy wouldn't need to. She would stay in Magnolia, just like all those other years. But this time, she would be with Natsu, not just beside her, fooling around with no idea with how the other felt, but this time, alongside her, with their feelings there to strengthen them. She fell asleep as she looked towards the sunset from the back of the train and didn't even notice as he carried her gently and laid her down in bed.

2 Weeks Later (Levy' POV)

_Natsu has finally regained his memory, and he and Lucy seem to be doing better each time I see them. They're always having so much fun, it makes me kind of jealous. I wish Gajeel and I were like that, just a little, although we have started hanging out more. Today, he's taking me to my favorite bookstore for a surprise, and Lucy asked me to give him a note she wrote after having me read it. I should have expected Lucy to figure it out, but it's pretty much thanking him for eating the track, although I have no idea if that was on purpose, or just because he wanted a snack. Well, I guess I better meet Gajeel. That's pretty much all that's happened, so dear diary, I hope I can have good Luck with Gajeel like Lucy has with Natsu. _

I walked into the bookstore to see Gajeel dressed nicely, with something hidden behind his back. I walk up to him, but before I get a chance to question him, he hands me a wrapped gift. "Huh, what's this for?" I asked. "W-Well it's for your, uh, birthday." "What, how did you remembered it was today, even I didn't remember." "What do you mean? How could I forget?" He smiled and ushered me to open it, and I don't know who was happier when he saw that I absolutely loved the gift.


End file.
